


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: @ anyone who read it before yesterday: i deleted the face full of thigh scene, M/M, Stargazing, its rated gen but purple says fuck, mahal only knows if ill continue this but for now im satisfied, tag rambling is my speciality, the mysterious forest that surrounds the ruins, woooooooo drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "All you ever do is talk about Nim or complain. Or complain to Nim.” Cirrus looked somewhat taken aback.(the working title for this was ugh regrets™ and that still rings true)





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning for eyebrow wiggles and me writing at two o clock in the morning while listening to Soul Meets Body on repeat for too long
> 
> hahahahahhhhaahah thank you to porp on the gv discord for makin me finish this,, its been wip for like a month, also thanks to my friend nate for egging me on with your purple/cirrus headcanons
> 
> this is a mess dont hurt me

Ok, listen. Purple hadn't intended to end up spending his night like this. When you're out in the woods and bitter and frustrated about your ex and you have no opportunities for romance except for this one guy and he's a huge jerk, you get a bit tired of the situation. Unfortunately, that's the situation Purple was thrust into. However, he could get through this.

It was a rainy day when it happened. Purple had been working out at the dig site when the storm had rolled in. With the dirt quickly turning to mud, he decided it was best if he head back to camp. He had to walk all the way around the temple to get there though, and he would have to set up tents, so perhaps it would be better to take refuge in the forest. As he hustled to the cover of the canopy, he saw a figure descend from the storm. Of course. Because not only did he have to deal with bad weather, he had to put up with a stuck up, attractive, annoying, asshole of a prince as well.

 

He grumbled but waved said asshole over. He ran for cover, and the prince followed him. As soon as he was well into the forest, he turned to give the stoic man a look.

 

“Prince Cirrus. Why are you here?” Purple questioned. It had an edge to it, and it was clear the underlying message was “stop following me you're not even supposed to be in the country just leave”. The annoyance did not take the hint. Or perhaps he didn't understand what Purple was hinting in the first place.

 

“I am here to see Lady Nim,” said Cirrus, looking down his nose at the scientist. “Where is she?” Purple crossed his arms and smirked.

 

“She's gone, your Majesty.” You could have seen the sarcasm dripping off the royal address. “Off up in your country for personal reasons. I wouldn't know.” Purple leaned against an oak tree. The prince continued to stand.

 

“Why wouldn't she tell me? This is preposterous,” Cirrus grumbled. He looked out towards where they had come, into the storm. “Suppose I can't go back now.”

 

“What, can't stand a little storm, thundercloud~?” Purple crooned. He slid down the tree to sit upon the forest floor of leaves and dirt. He would have to trek out to the stream to wash these pants, if Nim didn't get back soon. Her little rain clouds were pretty useful sometimes.

 

“No. You do realize I am from a city of clouds, yes?” Cirrus scoffed. Purple feigned surprise.

 

“Was that… a joke? From OUR thundercloud? Impossible. I must be dreaming,” He teased. “That could never happen in real life.” Cirrus took a seat, very gracefully. Of course. He could never lose composure for simple taunts. “Oh, what, not getting angry? Am I not good enough for you anymore?” Purple pretended to shed a single tear and pouted.

 

“HOW DARE YOU, I NEVER GET ANGRY AT SUCH IMBECILIC TEASING!!” Cirrus shouted. Purple laughed.

 

“This is hilarious. I should be writing this down. Have you ever considered becoming a comedian?” Purple chuckled. The other man raised an eyebrow.

 

“I am to become the king of the Stratoverse. I would never divert from my previously chosen path,” Cirrus deadpanned. Purple’s laughter died down.

 

“Ok, but that was great.” Purple clutched his stomach. Cirrus looked away. His brows furrowed and his lip curled.

 

“I don't understand why you think that is funny. You are strange.” Purple rolled his eyes.

 

“You're the one who always acts weird.” Purple brushed his hair out of his eyes and frowned.

 

“I do not believe there has been a single time when you have not harassed me when I come here besides this visit. Who is being weird, pray tell?” Cirrus queries. Purple shakes his head and sighs.

 

“I do that to make you leave.” Cirrus raises an eyebrow. “No, it's true. I mean, you're pretty and all that but very annoying. All you ever do is talk about Nim or complain. Or complain to Nim.” Cirrus looked somewhat taken aback.

 

“I do not. Additionally, you think I am pretty?” Cirrus questioned. “Again, you are being atypical.”

 

“Nope, you're pretty. And yes, you do. Oh, or you complain about Nim. Mostly about her feet touching the ground.”

 

“Hmph. Fine then,” Cirrus said haughtily. “So what if I do?” He turned back to look at Purple. Purple wiped his glasses.

 

“Well, you're never gonna get a date. You can't get there with looks alone,” Purple advised. “Otherwise I wouldn't be teasing you to get you to go away. I mean, who even knows if you're gay, but it would be worth a shot if I didn't care about personality.”

 

“Please stop,” Cirrus growled. “I do not enjoy this conversation topic.”

 

“Oh what, can't handle the fact that you're missing out on all this?” Purple leaned in and gestured to his lower half. Cirrus looked away, flushed. “Hah, knew it.”

 

“I am not,” Cirrus grumbled.

 

“Are too.” Purple grinned and inched closer.

 

“I am not.” Purple poked him in the side.

 

“You sure?” Purple said with a wiggle of the old eyebrows for good measure. “I wouldn't blame you. Worse have fallen.” Cirrus sighed.

 

“Doubtful. There are none less appealing to you than I, that I am sure of.” Purple’s expression dropped.

 

“What? No,” he said. “We just had a conversation about how I'd try to get with you if you weren't so heterosexual and clearly pining for Nim.”

 

“That is confusing. Not only are both of those things incorrect, but I am certain that entire exchange was about how terrible I am in every aspect except visual appeal.” Both of them just stared, confused, at each other for several seconds. Purple blinked a couple times.

 

“Well that certainly is some self hatred,” he said, as if just now realizing it. “Wow. Hm. I have some things to take in.” Cirrus shifted his seating position. He lay down, or lay down as much as you can when hovering a foot above the ground. Purple scooted closer.

 

“Why did you think I was interested in Nim?” Cirrus asked after a while.

 

“Have you met yourself? You cling onto her like a limpet,” Purple lay down beside him and gazed up into the canopy and also kinda Cirrus’ butt because the other man was floating and that's just where his head ended up, ok?

 

“...I suppose I do, but there aren’t many people who genuinely care for me back in the Stratoverse. Nim is an exception,” Cirrus sighed, “someone who doesn't just put up with me because of my title. It's only natural that, though she may scorn me, I wish to be by her.” Cirrus smiled.

 

“Wow, that's actually kinda sad.”

 

“If you say so. I may be lonely but I take what I may.” Cirrus stared into the night sky. “You know, early Stratoversians worshipped the stars. They believed that's what gave them the power of flight. We used to be Consteversians before we figured out the clouds were our real power.”

 

Purple simply nodded and closed his eyes. The rain stopped and yet Cirrus didn't leave. He just stared, transfixed, at the sky above him.

 

Purple heard the sound of fabric rustling, and looked up to see Cirrus pointing at a cluster of glowing dots near the edge of his vision.

 

“That is the Thundercloud.”

 

He pointed to another, higher up and closer to the middle.

 

“The Hawk.”

 

One lone star in the bottom right. Cirrus seemed to linger on this one, but hesitated to tell Purple it’s name. Purple nudged him in the side and eventually he said,

 

“The Wandering Prince.”

 

Purple sleepily trained his eyes on it. It took a few seconds, but Cirrus spoke again, still on the last star.

 

“There once was a young prince. He lived in a far away land, where no one loved him. He thus traveled far and wide to find a place of acceptance. He never found one, and died before he could return to his homeland. The stars took pity upon his spirit and raised him to join them,” Cirrus told softly. “where he would find a place to belong. Yet, he stands alone. Even his creators cannot love him.”

 

Silence filled the forest like a thick fog. Purple didn't dare to speak. It's not like he would know what to say in the first place. So he and the prince sat contemplative as time ticked away and the sun began to rise.

 

“I was named after him, you know.” Cirrus sat up. “The prince. Some say I'm cursed to the same fate.” He chuckled and Purple rose to sitting as well. Was it the first time he had ever heard Cirrus laugh? He thought so, at least. “It sure looks to be that way. But I am holding out for something. I have hope. And I think that's something the wandering prince never had.”

 

Purple nodded and they stayed in that comfortable silence. Purple turned to face the east just in time to see the lone star be swallowed up by the sunrise. Perhaps Cirrus was right. The wandering prince never did have hope, but as long as his descendant did, Cirrus would be able to work through this.

 

They sat and watched the sunrise together. Today was a new day. With every new day, there was new hope.

 

Yes. He could get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> i did tell you it was a mess, didnt i? 
> 
> this is here to make up for all the Avoiding Confrontation i havent been doing,,,, sorry
> 
> leave a comment/death threat below and i will thank you either way


End file.
